Nook Gets Nailed
by The Yellow Sonic
Summary: Tom Nook was a gouger. All his items were overpriced, leading to the formation of the Nook Stinks Club. Many animals join, but can they get rid of Nook once and for all before he gets too power hungry and rich?
1. Nook Stinks

Animal Crossing - Nook Gets Nailed

Everglade Town:

Acre A-1: Post Office

Acre A-2: River

Acre A-3: Train Station

Acre A-4: Dump

Acre A-5: Nookway

Acre B-1: Tutu

Acre B-2: Pecan, Bridge Across River

Acre B-3: Abby, Rover and Jeremy (and the Burned Down House)

Acre B-4: Empty

Acre B-5: Chevre

Acre C-1: Ledge, Path Down from Ledge

Acre C-2: Lobo, River, Ledge, Waterfall

Acre C-3: Static, Ledge, Old Abandoned Mine Entrance

Acre C-4: Ledge, Path Down from Ledge, Elbow Bend in Ledge

Acre C-5: Pate and Rex

Acre D-1: Leigh

Acre D-2: The Pond, River

Acre D-3: Scoot, River

Acre D-4: Monique and Axel, Elbow Bend in Ledge

Acre D-5: Velma, Ledge

Acre E-1: Police Station

Acre E-2: Elbow Bend in River

Acre E-3: Punchy, Bridge Across River

Acre E-4: Museum

Acre E-5: Wishing Well

Acre F-1: Rio, Beach

Acre F-2: Bridge Across River, Beach

Acre F-3: Tailor, Beach

Acre F-4: Aurora, Beach

Acre F-5: Dock, Beach

NOTE: All Characters Except the humans (residents in Acre B-3) and the animal called Cody (first appears in chapter 6) are owned by Nintendo. Also, there may be spelling/grammar errors in the story, (double periods, spelling errors, etc.) please try to ignore them, I will try to fix them whenever I can if I notice them myself.

Welcome to Nook Gets Nailed, Anniversary Edition! I have decided to write the because it has been two years since I started writing this story. Now I know two isn't a very significant number, like 10, 50 or 100, but who wants to wait that long? In this edition there will be a short commentary after every chapter, and it is recommended that you do not read them if you are reading this story for the first time as they may contain spoilers. (You will be able to tell it apart from the story because it is in _italics_) Thank You.

**Chapter 1**

**Nook Stinks**

It was November, and the town of Everglade was doing well. Jeremy was coming to Nookway. He needed some new furniture for his house. He went inside.

"Greetings, customer," said Tom Nook, the shopkeeper. "Feel free to browse around."

"Thanks, I need some furniture." Jeremy walked over to a ranch couch. "How much is this?" He asked.

"15,500 bells," Nook answered.

"What?! I can't buy that! All I've got on me is 12,659 Bells!"

"Look, you jerk, if you're not going to buy it then why'd you come here in the first place?!"

"I came because I thought I could get some good furniture for _under_ 10,000 bells!"

"If you don't like my prices then why don't you shop elsewhere?"

"Fine, I'll go over to Crazy Redd's Market!"

"Oh, an insult, yes?! I'll never let you buy anything here again!"

"That doesn't matter! I don't care if I can't shop here! You stink, Nook!"

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT! NOOOOWW!"

"Fine, I'll hit you with my net if I ever see you again!"

"And _where_ did you get that net?"

"I made it myself because your prices were too high!"

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEET OOOOOOOOUUUUUUT!"

Jeremy left Nookway. "Nook is such a bonehead." he muttered under his breath.

"Jeremy! Can you come back here?" he heard Nook call.

"Why should I?" Jeremy asked.

"I just thought of a comeback to what you said a minute ago," he answered.

"I don't want to hear it!" he ran out of Nook's acre.

Redd. who owned the Black Market, had prices weren't very good, but Nook, the town shopkeeper, had prices that would bug the eyes of aristocrats.

'There's no shop in town that has reasonable prices. Maybe I should start my own store. No wait! I can make a club to get back at Nook! And maybe call it The Nook Bashers Club or something like that!"

Jeremy was really liking his idea. He decided to make the club called 'Nook Stinks Club' and also

to make the club banner and the club uniform (Which he referred to as the Nookiform) at Able

Sisters, the tailor shop. Both would say 'Nook Stinks' in big bold letters.

He found he was already in acre E-4. He sped up and saw the Able Sisters tailor shop.

When he got inside, Mable greeted him and he asked if he could make 2 patterns. "OK, that'll be 700 bells." Mable replied.

He worked on the two patterns for about an hour. He left Able Sisters. He ran back up to his home acre. After arriving back home, he got out two signboards and erected one in front of his house. He posted the Nook Stinks pattern on it, and then he went to acre A-5 and erected another signboard saying 'Nook Stinks' right in front of Nookway.

Nook looked out the window. "GET OFF MY PROPERTY, JEREMEATBAG!" he screamed.

Jeremy looked up. "I was just putting a poster here."

"What?!"

Jeremy pulled out his ax. "Just leave me alone, Nookhole!"

"Oh, calling me names, yes? Why don't you just shove it, no?"

"Hehehe, if only you knew what I put on the sign."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Nook was bewildered.

Jeremy ran away. Nook left his store to inspect the sign, "NOOK STINKS?! I DON'T STINK! WHO PUT THIS HERE?!"

Nook chopped the signboard down with an ax from stock pile. "Oops, I broke the ax."

Nook went back in Nookway, and reached for a 'NEW LOW PRICE', sign, but then saw all of the store's furniture was gone. Even the cashier's desk.

Back over in acre B-3, Jeremy was pinning something on to the notice board. It said, "Nook Stinks Club. If you hate Nook, join us! That way you can get back at Nook with a bunch of other Nook-haters! If you want to join, mail me and I'll send you your very own Nookiform that says Nook Stinks! ~Jeremy~"

Rover, Jeremy's neighbor, walked out of his house. "Hey, Jeremy the fiendly, what you doin'?"

"I'm starting the Nook Stinks Club!"

"What's the rules?"

"Number one: Hate Nook. Number two: No undercover agents for Nook. Number three: Please wear the club uniform when attending meetings."

"That's it?"

"There's more to it, you can read the rest of the rules in the club notebook if you want."

"Oh well, I'm goin' to catch some lunch by the river. Wanna come?"

"Ugh, no."

"Bye then."

Rover pulled his butterfly net out and ran to acre B-2. Jeremy watched as he swung his net around at bugs. It was his way of getting food. It was weird, but Rover himself was very weird. His house had the lovely furniture set and thirty-six Gyroids making stupid noises.

The next day, Jeremy walked outside. He opened his mailbox and there were several letters asking about joining the Nook Stinks Club, along with some hate mail from Nook and the usual HRA letter. He threw away Nook's letter and the HRA letter, then opened the other letters and read them. Then he put on his to-do list to write back to Rex, Static, Lobo, Rio and Scoot.

Jeremy went over to the tailor shop to get five Nookiforms made. After that he would take some paper and write back to the animals asking to join.

After he mailed the last letter along with the Nookiform he back to his house. There was nothing much in his house, most of the furniture he got was from other animals. He sat down and listened to K.K. live on the radio.

Rover knocked on the door. Jeremy went and opened it. "Hi Jeremy. Wanna go picnic?" Rover didn't want to go alone.

"No, thanks." Jeremy refused.

"Why not? I've got plenty of delicious bugs with me."

"I don't like bugs."

"Yes you do. Everyone likes Bug Paste Omelets with cockroach on top!"

"Not me, can you ask someone else?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I only know where you live cause you have the Nook Stinks sign by your house."

"Go away!"

"But I want you to-" He was cut of as Jeremy slammed the door.

"Dang it! I wanted to go picnic! Maybe I'll join Nook Stinks Club and Jeremy'll have to picnic with me!"

Rover got out his custom "The Rovster Rocks!" paper and wrote to Jeremy. "Heh heh, Jeremy will have to picnic with me if I'm part of the Nook Stinks Club. He'll have to accept me if I use words like 'awesome' and 'Nook stinks' and 'Rover' over and over again in my letter!" He said as he began to write.

Rover had just sealed the letter that said, "hey jermy i want to joyn nook stinks cuz nook stinks is awsum and so rover if u dont let me in the club I want be able to picknick. so awsum jermy can I joyn the awsum nook stinks and rover nook up? awsumly urs rover" and went to go mail it.

_Originally this story was going to be a joke story between me and my brother that we would never share with anyone, that's why the first chapter is a lot more lighthearted than the others. But at the beginning of chapter two, my brother commented that I was getting really good at writing and should share this story sometime._


	2. Rover and Nook

**Chapter 2**

**Rover and Nook**

Rover was absolutely horrible at spelling and grammar. He never went to school, because he said school was "so not Rover", and things that aren't Rover are things that don't deserve to have anything to do with Rover. At least Rover thought so. Stupidly, his mother didn't make him go because she thought Rover was perfect and shouldn't be "tortured".

Rover hadn't done much in his life. While he was moving to Everglade Town he met this cat that was also named Rover. The first Rover didn't like that so he called the cat an impostor and jumped off the train while it was crossing over a bridge. He landed in Lake Charleston while it was raining. He had lost most of his bells and when he got to Everglade Town he had to work at Nook 'n' Go to pay off for the rest of his house.

While you were sitting here reading, Rover got a letter in the mail. He opened it and read it. "YAAY! I'm in the club! Ooh, look! I got my Nookiform! Hoo-hee!" Rover jumped with delight.

Tom Nook walked around his home. It was 6:30 and Nookway wasn't supposed to open yet. He looked at his mail. One hundred thousand bells left to pay before he could upgrade his store. "Good," he thought. "I only need some guy to buy a few pieces of furniture and I can pay it off!"

It was 7:00 when Nook got on the train. Rover the cat was there. "Myah hi!" he beamed. "I haven't seen you in a day!"

"Hi, Rover. I can't believe it. They're starting a 'Nook Stinks' club in Everglade Town."

"Maybe you should stop wearing that apron that says 'Tom Nook and Proud of It'."

"Shut up Rover."

"How about you get a purple tuxedo that has 'T. N.' in fancy print on the lapels?"

"OK, maybe when I upgrade my store."

"So anyway-"

Nook cut off Rover."It's my stop now! Bye!"

Nook rushed off the train and ran to Nookway. When he got inside, he pulled four furniture leaves out of his pocket, he set them down, watered them and they grew into four pieces of furniture, ready to be sold.

He grabbed twenty sheets of paper, drew all over them and put them into five packs and put them to be sold. He then grabbed a white umbrella and pasted a design on it. After that he took his college notebook and tore out the pages with writing on them and put it on stock.

He had also edited another "Nook Stinks" sign that had been placed out front in the night by pasting "Stinks" on it a second time to condemn the whole phrase. After that he opened the store.

Rover who was on a spy mission saw all of the stuff that Nook did in the last three paragraphs. The objective was to see what Nook did in store before he opened it. He wrote all he saw and sneaked out the window. "Jeremy's gonna promote me for this great work."

"nook doed tis thig an i finck hez gona slel stuf firs he wuterd leefs then he drawd a picther and playd with a umblela and torr up a notboook" was written in large, hardly legible text on some stained note paper.

He ran to Jeremy's house and into the basement where a meeting was going on. "Here, Jeremy. I did it like you wanted me to."

"Thank you Rover. What I want you to do next is to translate what you wrote into _readable _text," Jeremy said, handing the paper back to Rover.

"OK, I'll type it this time."

Rover went to the desk and started typing. After a little bit he handed the typed sheet to Jeremy. "Here, I typed it."

"Thanks, but you spelled _every _word wrong though, except Nook, and it hardly makes any sense."

After that he sent everybody on a mission. He decided he would have better luck looking at a security tape of the inside of the store. He waited twenty minutes, then he left for Nookway.

He got to Nook's acre and went in Nookway. "Hi, jerkbag customer. Go away," Nook told him.

"Can I buy the security camera?" Jeremy asked

"That's not for sale," Nook answered

"Yes it is, it says so on the sign." He pointed at a "FOR SALE - 6,500 bells" sign that he told Rex to put there (he made Rex do it because his handwriting looks the most like Nook's.)

"OK, fine," Nook mumbled

Jeremy handed him the bells, took the security camera and ran off.

Nook was glad he swapped the tapes real quick so Jeremy wouldn't see his security tape. He decided to watch it real quick on the Apple TV which he had on stock today. He noticed that he had already swapped the tapes and then swapped the real one back for the empty one. "Cram it!" he yelled.

When Jeremy got home he took the tape out and watched it on his hand-held TV. It showed Nook enter and pull out four furniture leaves from his pocket, set them down, water them and then they each grew into four pieces of furniture.

Then it showed him grab a bunch of paper and he drew all over them and he put them into five packs and placed them on the shelf. He then grabbed a white umbrella and put a design on it. After that it showed him take his college notebook and tear out some of the pages and then put it on stock.

"So that explains a lot. I'll put this tape on the Nook Stinks Club website."

He put it on the website and watched it again, only this time he noticed the cashier's desk was gone.

This might be why Lobo suddenly became rich a day ago. But Jeremy wasn't sure, because he claimed he found some gold in the old abandoned mine.

Maybe he shouldn't worry about it. It wasn't his problem. At least it delayed Nook from upgrading his store to probably about another month, that is if he stole it. Maybe Nook took it out of his store just to stop customers from helping themselves to tips.

Then it struck him; the mine was the _perfect_ place for the Nook Stinks Club hideout!

_I bet a lot of you are wondering where Rover the human came from. In our town in Animal Crossing (The Original Gamecube Version) we would always have an extra house that nobody used, so we decided to make joke characters, and Rover was one of them. He would collect bugs, and gyroids and would send weird and badly spelled letters to characters in the town. We had a lot of fun with him._


	3. The Hideout and the Party

**Chapter 3**

**The Hideout and the Party**

Jeremy rushed over to the mine. It was quite small in its current state. That was because most of the mine had caved in in the last few years. He brought most of the stuff from his basement to furnish the new hideout. Since Nook has never been known to go bast the B acres, he would never end up finding this hideout..

There were only three rooms in the mine, the rest were caved in. Nothing were in these rooms and nothing had been for twenty-five years. He was going to make the room to the left the meeting room and the other room the club gift shop. (Which he had been planning to make.)

He emailed the club members about the new hideout. They all seemed to like the idea of a hideout Nook will never find. Soon they'd have the mine furnished like real hideout.

Rover was looking at his TV/computer. He logged on as The Rovster on the Nook Stinks Club website and received his email. "The mine is old and crusty! Why should we hide-and-seek there for the club?!" He absolutely hated the mine. "Mines are worthless! All they do is so not Rover in any way possible!"

Jeremy had got all the furniture in. He put Nook Stinks wallpaper in and also had a Nook Stinks rug. Everything now was perfect. He even had a Nook punching bag.

The next day everyone came for a meeting. First Rex came, next Static strolled in and went over to the candy dish, then Rio went in. "That's almost everyone," Jeremy announced.

After a little bit, Lobo came in wearing his golden tuxedo. "Hi there, we were about to start." Jeremy said as he welcomed him in.

"OK, members, a crisis is upon us! Nook will soon upgrade his store! Any suggestions on what we should do?" Jeremy said to start the meeting.

One of the animals suggested to make Nook buy something really expensive and "rare" for all his money. "That's a great idea, Rio, but were could we get an item that Nook would like?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know, sometimes the _Crusty Barnacle _will come to town and sell some rare items from across the sea." Rex said.

"Yeah, but they only come in town during summer." Rio replied.

"Maybe we could make something?" Lobo suggested.

"Like a statue or something like that?" Jeremy asked.

Then a good idea came to Rex. "Maybe one of us could dress up as a painter, come to Nook's store, and paint a picture of him wile he poses, and then he might buy it."

"That's a good idea. You know how egotistical that idiot is...Can any of you paint good?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe I can hire someone to paint a picture of Nook for us?" Lobo wondered.

"No, that wouldn't work," Jeremy replied.

"I think I can paint pictures," Rio said suddenly.

"It's time to go now. How about everyone try to paint a picture and I'll choose one of you to dress up as a painter and paint for Nook." Jeremy suggested.

Nook hadn't had a customer all day. He looked at his watch. 7:00, maybe he could close his store early, go home to his mansion or go to a party.

He left his store and put a 'Gone Partying' sign on the door. He went on the train that went to his village.

Nook walked over to acre A-3 and got on a train heading to his hometown. Rover the cat greeted him. "You're coming home early?" he noticed.

"Can I sit by myself Rover?"

"Why should I move? It's better to sit in pairs."

"Because I hate you-I mean that I've worked really hard today and I have a headache, so just leave me alone, please."

Rover got up to walk to another seat but the train stopped suddenly and Rover flew across the hall. Nook ran off the train and then went to his home acre. He saw a sign on one of the mansions in town that said, "PARTY! All who live in this town are welcome." Nook knew a great party when he saw it.

Nook went and knocked on the door. They opened it and he went inside to party. Luckily for Tom Nook the party had just started a few minutes ago so he could enjoy it for the whole time.

Nook was greeted by Jon Acorn, a hard working business squirrel who ran Maple Mart in a town nearby. Jon threw Nook a bag of 100,000 bells. "Why'd you give me this?" Nook asked.

"Because this is the 50th party of mine that you were able to come to! Isn't that wonderful?" Jon answered.

"Yeah! I'll bet you also think I'm awesome too, yes?" Nook danced about and after that he got a drink.

The party was a success. Nook danced around along with his nephews Timmy and Tommy Nook. Jon was talking to a few other busy shopkeepers, including Tom Nook's brother Ted Nook.

Nook decided to get some food. "Mmm... they have baloney cheese double meat fruit salad potato triple chicken cheese super gourmet sandwiches!"

Tom Nook started eating. "Nice, these sandwiches have tomato in them too. Yum yum, yes?"

Ted Nook walked over to Tom Nook. "I haven't seen you since that big party last year," Ted said delightfully.

"Yeah, when did you come to this town?"

"A day ago to come to this party."

"So what have you been up to lately."

They heard something fall on the ground.

"I don't know. Do you smell smoke?"

"Yes I do, it smells like something's burning all of a sudden."

"Help! Fire!" Timmy screamed from across the mansion.

"Fire! Every one out of the house!" Jon said as he directed everyone to the front door, then they ran all outside.

Nook was the third one out. He turned around and watched the fire grow as Jon ran to call 911.

_The Abandoned Mine actually came from a dream of mine where I was playing Animal Crossing and happened to stumble upon it, I don't remember if you could do anything with it, but it worked perfectly in this story. Also, the fire, I made it seem like a huge thing, but it turned out only to be something I used to get Nook to go to his home in the next chapter._


	4. Fighting Upgrades

**Chapter 4**

**Fighting Upgrades**

Nook had to go home. He pulled out his mail. "Junk, junk, ju- oh wait, this is important."

Nook took a look at the letter. It said,

"Dear Tom Nook,

I'm a famous traveling artist and I decided to go and paint a portrait of YOU for a fair amount of bells on November 20th. I'm sure you never heard of me before but you will when you see me there to have you pose for my soon-to-be-famous Thomas Nook painting.

From, Arty the Artist."

"YEAH! That's today! A famous picture of me! I can't wait! Maybe I can copy it and sell it to Jon and some other guys."

Nook danced around thinking about how he might also become famous along with the picture, somehow. He disposed of his junk mail and ran to the train station. He sat down on the bench until the train came.

He got on and sat near Rover the cat. "Hey, I'm going to become famous and you're not! Nyah nyah nyah!" Nook bragged.

"We could become famous together, we are _supposed _be friends, right?"

"No were not fr-I mean sure I will!"

"It's your stop now, byah bye!"

Nook jumped off the train and ran to Nookway and got things set up. He did it extra fast because he was excited. "I'm gonna be in a famous picture and gonna become FAMOOOUUUSS!" Nook sang to himself.

Rover was sitting there watching the whole thing. He had his typewriter with him so he could type instead of writing Nook's movements down.

"Heh heh, I know Nook's becoming famous," Rover said to himself.

He wrote, "hay jermy nooks dansin abaut an he sais hes gonning to becam famus so dis ting is urjint."

Rover ran to the mine hideout. "Eww... mines are so not Rover. I'm not going in. HEY JEREMY, COME OUT HERE!" he called.

Jeremy came out. "What's the problem, Rover? Why don't you come in?"

"No, it's not Rover."

"Um... why?"

"I'd rather live in the burned down house! Mines are less Rover than traffic lights."

"Rover, it's a cool, nice, warm little iron mine. How can a neat place like this not be... "Rover"?"

"Because Rover ain't going in there!"

"You know, this place was founded by a guy named Rover Iranian."

"Who, me?"

"No, a different Rover, he was a fox."

"Foxes are so not Rover, that had to have been a fake name!"

"Just give me the stupid paper, I want to know Nook's reaction."

"Here you are."

"Do you have my decoder ring?"

"I think Rex borrowed it."

"Well, this is obviously written in a secret code."

"It says, Hey Jeremy, Nook's dancing about and he says he's going to become famous so this thing is urgent."

"It's not urgent in the least."

"But Nook's becoming famous, he might fire us!"

"He _thinks_ he's going to become famous, he not. Rio's just going to paint a portrait of him."

"Oh well, bye!"

"Bye."

Jeremy went back in the mine; a meeting was going to start soon and he had to get things set up. He refilled the candy dish and put new batteries in all the lights and swept off the 'Nook Stinks' rug.

"There, they should be coming in a couple of minutes." he said finally.

Rio came in first; she was a little early. "Hey Rio, I've got a painter costume for you. Here's a nice,

expensive looking coat, a smock, a briefcase full of art supplies with a picture on the front, Some fake glasses and a tie."

"Perfect,. This'll fool Nook. I've been practicing too."

Rio handed him a small portrait of Nook. He looked pretty fat, but then again, Nook _is_ fat. "That's good."

Jeremy wrote on it, "Nook Stinks." and drew stink lines over Nook , and put it on the coffee table in the room.

"You can go to paint the picture for Nook when everyone's here."

At Nookway, Nook was dancing with the life-sized Spaceman Sam figure he had on sale. Then someone came in.

"That person's wearing a smock, yes? He has to be Arty! Hey there!"

"Hello, I'm Arty, I came to paint your picture."

"YAY! I know I'm wearing a really cheap apron right now but in the picture can I have a purple tuxedo on? I'll be more famous with that on."

"Yeah, whatever." Rio finished setting up the canvas. She sat on a stool and told Nook to start posing.

"How's this pose?" Tom Nook asked, making a "smile" and doing the peace sign with his "fingers".

"That's great," Rio lied, before starting to paint.

"I can't wait to see if-I mean _when_ I get famous."

"You won't," Rio muttered under her breath.

Nook started to sing while he posed "Tom Nook to the rescuuueee! Oh the famooouuuss Tom Noooooook! Oh he's stylish and a fantastic guy with fantastic priiiiiiceeeesss!"

Rio worked hard on her painting. She brushed the paints while Nook sang annoyingly about how he thinks he's going to become famous. She dipped her brush in the paints and started on his head. "I might be done in a half an hour," Rio told Nook.

"Aww... you've already been painting for that long, yes?" Nook moaned.

"Please keep quiet! Can't you see I'm painting?"

"I'm sorry."

Rio painted for another hour, then she signed 'Arty' at the bottom right corner of the painting. "It's finished."

"Yeah! I'll buy it for 50,000 bells! Maybe 100,000 if you frame it!"

"Okay. I'll frame it." She put it in a frame, and showed it to Nook. "Here, it's all yours."

"Here's the bells." Nook said handing her a heavy bag.

"Well, I'm done here." She packed up her things and left.

Rio left the store. She suddenly heard Nook cursing about how it's going to be another year before he could upgrade his store. But then he realized he'll become rich when he's famous.

She ran to the mine hideout and entered the meeting room. "I'm done. Nook bought the portrait and then I heard him muttering about how it'll now be over a year before he can upgrade Nookway."

"Good work. How much did he pay for it?" Jeremy asked.

"A hundred thousand." Rio answered while taking the smock and tuxedo off.

"I'll tell the rest of the members."

"Good news everyone. Rio outsmarted Nook and delayed his store upgrades to next year!" Jeremy announced. "Plus we just got major funding from Nook himself all legally!"

Everyone clapped for Rio, and Jeremy got a special gold colored 'Nook Stinks' badge of honor for her.

"Thanks Rio, the meeting is now over." Jeremy said.

"Here's what I got from Nook." Rio handed the bells to him.

"We'll use this to expand our club's influence massively." He replied.

Jeremy to acre B-3. _Nook really does stink. Who would buy a picture of himself for 100.000 bells?_

_Arty is an extremely stupid name, and I meant it to be that way, as sort of a spin off of all the other things/characters from the game that had puns for their names, like Copper, Chip, or Nook's Cranny. One of my major problems with this story is that I never explained what the characters looked like, and I never even gave the side characters (like Rio or Static) personalities. This especially presented a problem for readers when I introduced a new animal character in Chapter 6 named Cody, he was supposed to be grey and white, but the only thing I said about him is that he was a cat._


	5. Rover the Traitor

**Chapter 5**

**Rover the traitor**

Nook stared at the painting. He hoped that there was a reporter and photographers outside Nookway while Arty painted his new Thomas Nook painting. He hoped that he was on the news. But there was only one way to find out. He also had a small suspicion that the Nook Stinks Club had something to do with it.

He decided to start work early, he was up and he had nothing to do, so he grabbed his work stuff and ran to the train.

He ran in the and sat down by Rover the cat. "I'm going to become famous! I'm so excited Rover."

"I thought you were going to do your act of fame with me."

"Oops."

"You just wanted to have all the fame for yourself. You agreed to let me help you!"

"Um..."

"Who do you think I am? My names not Forgetfame I. Don'tcare!"

"I know it's Rover!"

"You make me hack up fur balls you, you... sit somewhere else! Hog!"

"... The train's going to stop soon."

"I don't care, you can go flying in greed!"

Nook got up and then the train stopped and he flew across the cart, just like he made Rover the cat do in chapter 3. Nook smacked against the wall. "Ugh... I could have posed with Rover..."

Nook got up. He headed to his store. He saw a newspaper by the entrance. He read the title. "Nook Appears In Arty's Newest Painting!"

"YAHOOOO! Screw Rover, I'm _really _getting famous!"

Nook danced up and down. He did back flips and jumped all about. He was getting famous for real! "I can't believe it!" Nook beamed.

Rover (the person) sat there watching the whole thing. "Oh my, Jeremy the fiendly will have to know what's going on!"

Rover typed on his typewriter. He entered Nookway behind Nook. Nook did the stuff he usually does before opening up the store. "Nook becoming famous for real! I must type this!"

Rover typed, "hayy jermy I have toe tel u thet nooks becummin famus fer reel n ie meen it serusely sinserly Rover"

Rover ran to acre B-3 and shoved the letter in Jeremy's mailbox. "Jeremy must know about this!"

Rover went in his house. "Ah... home sweet home."

Rover sat down and wrote in his journal. "decembre iss heer lets snaow tommaro thare wil beh thre injes uf snowe i wuv snoow"

Tomorrow, just like Rover wrote, it snowed. Nook was outside nailing Christmas lights to his store. Abby, Pecan and some others were tromping about in the snow. Rover went over to Nookway. "Hey Nook! As I always say, nuke the Nook!" Rover teased him.

Nook turned around. "Who are you?"

"The Rovster! I can't believe you never heard of me!"

"Well I don't care about you Robby, all I care about is fame."

"Me name's Rover!"

"Oh, shut up. I know who you are."

"Oh, well, is it true you're becoming famous?"

"YES!"

"Well, I've got a secret for you. The Nook Stinks club is planning on making you lose your store."

"How?"

"They're making you lose your money. I know 'cause I was in the club."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're famous, they aren't. Famous people are so Rover!"

"Oh, I'll bet you think I'm awesome too, yes?"

"You're so Rover."

"How about we form the Nook Stinks Stinks Club?"

"Sure! That's a Rover idea!"

They chatted and chatted, making friends with each other and sharing jokes. "You know, you're more Rover than all the Rovers in the world!" Nook joked.

Rover ran to Acre F-3. He entered the tailor shop. "Hey hedgies, can I make a pattern?" Rover asked them.

Sable said he could and Rover set to work on the 'Nook Stinks Stinks' pattern for Nook. He worked on it for a few minutes. (He also had to have Mable proofread it.) Than ran off back to acre A-5 to show Nook his work. "That's perfect Rover! Paste it over the 'Nook Stinks' sign here." Nook told him.

"Let's begin on the rules!" Nook said, while getting out a notebook out to write in some rules, "Rule 1: Love Tom Nook. Rule 2: Always address Nook as 'Sir Thomas Nook', never just Nook. Rule 3: You must pay 50,000 bells to Thomas Nook each week. Ect."

"How about 'Put Nook above everything else in your life'" Rover suggested.

"That's a cool idea, " Nook replied while writing it down.

"I love working with someone who's famous."

They added, "Rule 4: Put Thomas Nook above everything else IN THE WORLD!. Rule 5: You must hate people who hate me/Thomas Nook. Rule 6: Treat Thomas like the president of Everglade Town. Rule 7: Rover must be treated with high respects like me, for he is my co-president."

Rover and Nook sang with delight while in the hideout Jeremy was busy preparing items for the new Nook Stinks club gift shop. He had writing paper with the Nook Stinks banner on it, Nook punching bags, snow globes with big festively decorated Nook Stinks sign in them, shirts with things like "Nook Stinks and you can tell!" and "This same shirt would cost 5,000 bells at Nook's crap shack!" printed on it and more.

He knew the gift shop would be a big success because most animals in town hated him and his prices, and he _knew_ they would want to express it.

Quite a few also liked Nook. He didn't see anything likeable about Nook. He hoped Nook would be busy, now that he thought he was famous.

He wasn't famous though.

No, not at all.

That newspaper saying he was famous? Fake.

Jeremy had just changed the front headline (and pictures) to 'Nook Appears In Arty's Newest Painting!' but didn't change anything else, Nook would be way too excited to read it. Finally, he had everything ready. He set up everything and put up a sign outside that said 'Nook Stinks club gift shop! If you hate Nook, come here! We have better prices!'

Jeremy also posted a notice about it on the notice board. Nook-haters ended up loving the gift shop. Some more people even joined the club! He wrote letters welcoming Abby, Pate and Punchy into the club. _I love hating Nook._ Jeremy thought. He looked around at all the snow. "Ahh... December."

The burned down house now looked like a small hill under all the snow. He looked and noticed a letter in his mailbox. He read it. He looked at the paper and realized, he never told Rover that Nook isn't really famous!

"Uh-oh," Jeremy sighed as he read the P.S at the bottom. "Pe-ess, nook is famuz an i now amm hiz cowe presdint of the neww nook stincks stinkes clup naow I wuv famuss amnimals licke nook amd The Rovster"

One word went through Jeremy's mind several times as he read it, _darn darn darn darn darn darn darn darn... oh well._

Jeremy wasn't really mad. A little bit after he realized that Rover is Rover, and Rover is someone not to care about. After all, he eats bugs and loves annoying noises.

_At the beginning of Chapter 5, I fell into a writer's block. Chapter 5 ended up having several false starts, one literally involved Nook going insane! Actually, Rover being a traitor was one of my false starts, when I finally got fed up with it, I decided to revisit that idea, because my brother had showed interest in it. _


	6. The Rise of Nook

**Chapter 6**

**The Rise of Nook**

"All living creatures bow before your new master!" Nook commanded the Nook Stinks Stinks club members at his house.

"Hah! Nook, ol' buddy. I did the same thing when I was younger. I had the A.A.A (Acorns Are Awesome) club." Jon said to Nook.

It would seem strange to have three co-presidents of the club. But Nook did. He had Rover, Jon and Ted Nook. "Alright! Let's see those 5,000 bells for entry fee from all of you!" Nook demanded.

Some animals put the bells by Nook's chair and a few left the house (possibly to join the Nook Stinks club.).

"So, have you all heard the news?! I'm FAMOUS and you're not, yes?" Nook showed them the paper.

Everyone gazed at the newspaper. "Hey! That title isn't real! You're not fam-" someone from the crowd yelled.

"Shut up! You're banned!" Nook interrupted him.

"Shut up yourself, I think I'll join the NOOK STINKS Club!"

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEET OOOOOOOOUUUUUUT!"

The young cat secretly grabbed his money back and ran outside. "Nook stinks..." he muttered to himself. He got on the train as it headed for Everglade town.

In Everglade, Jeremy was having a meeting. "Nook is our enemy, he stinks, of course. But he started his own club," Jeremy said in an urgent tone.

"So what?" Abby, one of the newer members, asked.

"You know Nook, he'll probably force his workers to find us, _or_ maybe he has them pay him something like 50,000 bells a week. That mean's he'll probably soon upgrade!" he answered.

Everyone gasped. They looked at one another. They all thought things like _he could buy out our town! He could become the richest person in town! He could bribe the police so they'll arrest us! _

"We need to find a way to stop this!" Lobo announced.

"We need a good spy," Jeremy told them.

"Rover was a good spy," Rex said.

"Rover betrayed us, remember?" Jeremy responded. "I think we should have Scoot do it."

"Me?" Scoot sounded surprised.

"Yes and how about Pate too, so we have two spies."

"Okay, I'm ready for the job." Pate said confidently.

"All right, see if you find out what goes on in the club."

"Yes sir!" They both said and ran off to spy on Nook.

"Abby, you will be our new store spy, every morning, you go spy on Nook when he opens up his store and write down what he does."

"Sounds like a fun job."

"It is. Well, that's the end of our meeting!"

They all went off in their separate directions. Jeremy went to collect the money from the gift shop. Everyday he had either him or a club member stay and be the clerk for the gift shop. Today Punchy was doing it.

Later that day, the cat that had read the paper and found out Nook wasn't famous, was writing a letter to the Nook Stinks club. He wrote: "Dear Nook-Haters,

I thought Nook was cool, since he was famous and all that crap. But Nook showed us the paper, and it was fake! I pointed it out to him and he banned me from the club! I think Nook stinks now. And I want to join the club.

Sincerely, Cody."

Cody dropped his letter off at the post office and after that he bought a house and moved into Everglade Town.

Later when Cody had finished moving in, he got the reply. He pulled the Nookiform out of the package and ran off to the mine. At acre C-3, Cody arrived. Jeremy was outside waiting. "Are you the new member?" He asked.

"Yes, and I hate Nook." Cody replied.

"Oh, well, come on in! Here is the meeting room and on the other side is our gift shop. One of our members, Rio is the clerk today." Jeremy showed him everything.

"Ah, I see, when does the meeting start?" Cody wondered.

"It starts in 30 minutes."

"So what should we do?"

"I have a candy dish."

"Oohh... Candy."

Cody grabbed a piece of candy out of the dish and sat down. "So what's going on?" Cody asked.

"We have to stop Nook from getting rich and upgrading his store."

"Oh, it sounds terrible."

"Not if we can help it!"

They talked for twenty-five minutes until the other members came. "Hello, everyone," Jeremy greeted. "I'd like to introduce you to our newest member, Cody!"

Everybody welcomed him into the club. "So, Cody, since you were in Nook's club, have you got any info for us?"

"Yes, I know the first three rules, Rule number one, love Tom Nook. Number two, always address Nook as "Sir Thomas Nook" (I personally think that is one of the dumbest names ever) never just Nook. Number three, you have to pay Nook fifty-thousand bells each week. That is all I know"

"Hey, me and Scoot have the rest of their rules." Pate said while pulling out a sheet of paper. "Number four, put Nook above everything else in the world. Number five, you must hate people who hate Nook. Number six, treat Nook like the president of Everglade Town. Number seven, Rover, Jon Acorn and Teddy Nook must be treated with high respects like me, because they are my co-presidents. We even found a secret eighth rule, which says 'never say Nook's middle name - Buchanan'."

"Good work everyone." Jeremy congratulated them.

"Hey, Nook _is_ going to get rich because rule three said they must each pay him fifty-thousand a week!" Rex pointed out.

"We must stop this!"

"We can't let Nook get any money!"

"This is a disaster!"

They all stopped talking. They had to think of something. After 5 minutes of straight thinking, an idea dawned on Punchy "Ahh... I've got it! A lot of animals joined Nook Stinks Stinks, but maybe they all hate having to give Nook the money. So we can convince them all to put their name and address on the money bag. Then our spies will swipe the money, and mail it back to them!"

Everyone started to smile. "Yeah! Nook doesn't deserve all that money!"

"That's perfect!"

"Okay, Pate and Scoot. Try to act like you're in the club and try to convince everyone to put their address on their money bag."

"Aye aye! The next meeting of Nook Stinks Stinks is tomorrow!"

After that, the meeting was over. Everyone left. The next day. Everyone was waking up. Scoot was getting up too. "So it's almost time to go." Scoot ran off to acre C-5 to get Pate.

Scoot knocked on the door. "Coming!" Pate said from inside. He opened the door. "Hi, is it time to go already?" he asked.

"Yes." Scoot answered.

Pate walked out. "It's a good thing Nook already thinks we're members." Pate chatted cheerfully.

The bounded off to acre A-3 and grabbed the train to Nook's town. They sat by Rover the cat.

"Hello!" Scoot greeted.

"Oh, hi." Rover responded, not in a very happy mood.

"I'm Scoot and this is Pate."

"And I'm Rover."

"You know, there's a guy named Rover in our town."

"Yeah, I've meet him before, he's a total weirdo."

"I know, he is now friends with Nook."

"Oh really? Well I used to be friends with Nook, but he was really greedy and sometimes it sounded like he almost said he hated me but acted like he didn't mean to say it."

"I can believe that. Nooks trying to get rich. He's greedy, like you said. _Rich_ animals don't even like his prices. And now he started a club and everyone has to give him fifty-thousand a week!"

"He doesn't deserve all that money. I wonder why he even became famous."

"I have some news for you. Nook is _not_ famous. He thinks he is, but we just tricked him into thinking that."

"Wow, I'm glad about that. Anyway it's my stop now, bye!"

Rover left the train. Pate and Scoot sat there a little longer until the train stopped at Nook's hometown, sometimes it was called 'the shopkeepers town' because so many shopkeepers lived there.. They got off. "Now it's time for us to get working!"

They entered the house. They started casually asking the club members about how they hate to have to pay Nook. After they said they didn't like it they convinced them to write their address on the money bag. It was working!

Everyone gathered their attention on to the stage. Nook appeared under a brown spotlight and started dancing. A little K.K. Song started playing. It wasn't a song about Nook really. Nook just manually changed certain words to Nook or Tom or both together.

After the ugly dancing ended. The spotlight turned off and Nook walked over to the microphone. "Great news, everyone!" Nook announced, sounding very happy. "I am going to upgrade my store tomorrow!"

Pate and Scoot fainted instantly.

_This whole story actually completely went out of control and didn't go how I had originally intended it to go, because I sort of let the story "write itself" and it flowed down a different river than I wanted it to. The Nook Stinks Stinks was never my original idea, actually one of my original ideas was to have Jeremy, Rover and Nook get into a physical fight, and one of the characters would end up badly maimed or something. Instead, I made it much funnier (and more kid friendly) by having them get in a fight over the Nook Stinks IRC channel in Chapter 10._


	7. All's Fair For Nook In War

**Chapter 7**

**All's Fair For Nook In War**

Pate and Scoot looked up at Nook with a stern look on their faces. "Where did he get all the money?!"

they were really confused. Nobody in Nook's club had to pay the fifty-thousand bells for him yet!.

"Ha ha ha! I'll bet you're wondering where the money came from!"

"Yes!" everyone seemed to shout at once.

"I'm afraid I can't let you know!"

Pate looked at the ground. "This is strange."

"We'd better notify Jeremy!"

They left the meeting. And headed back to Everglade town on the train. When they arrived back. They emailed Jeremy.

Jeremy woke up the next morning. He headed to acre A-4 to throw away some stuff in the dump. He looked over at Nook's store. It was two stories high and looked like one of those fancy department stores in Las Vegas.

Jeremy barfed.

Nook sat in the new Nookington's Department Store. He was happy, he had gotten K.K. to make a song of him called K.K. Nook Rock. Ever since he made his club he had a least 5 customers a day. His prices all went down 2 bells each, but he said it went down two-thousand. He always did something like that when he upgraded because he thought only nerdy animals would notice he lied.

Jeremy entered the store. "How did you upgrade?!" He asked with a sharp tone.

"Let's just say, I can't tell you."

He took a look around. _This is the richest store I've ever seen!_

Jeremy left and ran to his home acre to post up the horrible news on the Nook Stinks Club website. "Oh, Pate and Scoot found out about this yesterday." He said reading what Pate and Scoot had posted.

Jeremy couldn't believe it, they had made Nook lose a major amount of his money and still he upgraded to the dreaded Nookingtons. _He _must _have done something illegal to do it, but what?_ He couldn't think of anything.

_Everything seems to be fair for Nook..._

Jeremy checked his mail. "Hmm... this is from Rover."

The letter said, "hay jeermy cum 2 meh party an hav funn wiv meh and meh fiends amd thee uther nook stinsk clup membrers at 2sday nects weeck at 4 a clok att the wissin weel frum The Rovster" Jeremy decoded it into "Hey Jeremy, come to my party and have fun with me, my friends and the other Nook stinks club members at the Wishing Well at 4 o clock next Tuesday. From Rover."

"Sounds like fun, I guess Rover still wants to be friends. "

Jeremy wrote it on his calender and went home for the day.

_I like the chapter title in this one, it's based off the quote "All's Fair in Love and War" but I made it so everything's fair for Nook in war, because he will cheat, lie and steal his way out of this conflict and into being rich and famous._


	8. Birthday With Both Sides

**Chapter 8**

**Birthday with Both Sides**

It was time for Rover's birthday party! Jeremy had gotten Rover's present and was heading over to acre E-5 where the wishing well was.

"Hello, Rover." Jeremy greeted him when he got there.

"Hi Jeremy, your the first one here."

"Cool!" Jeremy said as he put his present by the giant tree that had been there ever since the town had started.

Soon everyone was there. Surprisingly there was real food and not bugs. But Rover had a special 'bug' sauce that he put on his food. There was a lot fun and games. Everyone was having a great time.

But then Nook came. "Nook, why are you here!?" Jeremy yelled.

"I'm going to buy this party." Nook responded handing Rover a bunch of bells.

Nook climbed on top of the great tree and said "This is my party now, either leave or pay me fifteen thousand to stay!" Nook suddenly heard a strange sound. "What's that?"

CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! The sound seemed to be coming from the tree. "What's going on?" Rex wondered.

Then the great tree fell down reveling the other side. Rover was standing there with an ax. "Nook, give my party back!"

Nook got up off the ground. "You'll pay for this Rover! You're fired-I mean banned from our club!"

Rover walked over to Jeremy "Welcome back to the club, Rover!" Jeremy shook his hand.

Nook narrowed his eyes. "Now your rejoining the Nook Stinks Club, yes? Well I'd like you to meet my shovel!" He pulled out his shovel and ran towards Rover.

"Oh No you don't!" Rover was pulled to the side and Nook hit the table instead, breaking the shovel.

Rover's saver, Cody jumped on Nook. "Stop him! He's a mad coon!"

Everybody held Nook down. "Get off me!" Nook yelled with rage.

Jon Acorn ran to Nook's rescue. "What do you think your doing!" He shoved everybody off and helped Nook up. "Look! He's bruised! Evil animals! I'll report you to Cop- "

Then everybody tackled Jon Acorn.

Later after the party, Jeremy had called a meeting. "You all know what happened at the party. Right?" He asked.

"Yes!" everyone replied at once.

"Good, first of all, we need to take down the sign outside the door. Nook could see it now that he's been going to the wishing well. Can you take care of that, Lobo."

He ran off to get the sign.

"Also Rover tried to stop Nooks reign of terror over the party, so he rewarded with a special Nook Stinks badge of honor!"

Everybody clapped as Rover received his badge. "Thank you fiends! I like my new badge." Rover announced before heading back to his seat.

"I would also like to give a badge to our newest member, Cody, for saving Rover and making Nook look even more stupid (by making him brake one of his store's shovels instantly on a table)." Everyone clapped for Cody as he received his badge.

"Thank you all, it's an honor to help the town to get a new store with reasonable prices." Cody told them and then left as Jeremy dismissed everyone.

Jeremy had to get something strait with Nook. He was_ not_ famous and he had to get Nook to know that.

He entered Nooks acre and went into Nookingtons. "All right Nook, I've had enough from you."He said sternly.

"Yeah tired of what? Me being famous and you not being famous?"

"No! It's your jerky attitude! Evan if you _were_ famous, you can't go around forcing people to pay you bells and buying parties!"

"What are you implying by that?"

"Ugh... your _not_ famous and you never will be!"

"Newspapers never lie!" Nook argued showing him the fake paper.

Jeremy took the newspaper and ripped off the fake title. "See? We faked this paper! Now quit jerking around this town!"

"So I'm not famous, yes? Well, I've got many animals thinking I'm famous, doesn't that mean I really am famous?" Jeremy sighed, obviously annoyed. "And also, look around you, I'm rich too. That's _better_ than being famous."

"How did you even get the money in the first place?" Jeremy sneered.

"Oh, backstabbers... Oops I mean I mean I got from my club members."

"You're lying, you upgraded before you even had them pay you anything!"

"Well, they... uh... paid me early because they uh... love me, yes?"

Jeremy shook his head. "I'm going now."

"NOOOOOO! MY FAAAAME!" Nook screamed for almost no reason.

A few days had passed, and Jeremy hadn't been seen since.

_I think the reason I write so well is that I don't plan ahead, even in the beginning of this chapter, I had never thought about Nook kidnapping Jeremy. Also, originally Lobo did become rich by stealing from Nook, instead of being paid by helping him with his crimes like in the next chapter. _


	9. Deep Within the Lair of Nook

**Chapter 9**

**Deep Within the Lair of Nook**

"You are now officially mine! I bought you and gave all the money to Rover, which was nothing because that's how much you're worth!" Nook said, laughing afterword.

Jeremy had recently woken up from being knocked out. _How am I going to get out of this? _He was tied to the wall with some rope. "Shut up, Mr. Buchanan!" He yelled at him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!" Nook fell to the floor crying. "You found it out!"

Nook sat there crying for a moment and then got back up. "Fine, if your going to play rough then I'll play rougher, yes?" Nook sat there glaring at Jeremy, then started rummaging around the boxes. Jeremy realized where he was now, in Nook's basement.

"Cram it, where's my whip!" Nook said angrily.

*SNAP*

Jeremy looked around, surprised. _Hey what was that? Oh! I see, this just might work._ Jeremy smiled and then asked "Hey Nook, where did you get these ropes?"

"From the same place I get all my other stuff from, why?" Nook answered.

"Oh, did I ever tell you that all your items are cheaply made and can break easily?" Jeremy said while breaking the ropes with little effort.

Nooks eyes widened. "How did you..." He trailed off.

Jeremy ran up the stairs out of Nooks basement, animals where gathering in the main room for a club meeting. "Hey isn't that the hated evil cutthroat Jeremy?! Get him!" Somebody shouted.

Cries of anguish and rage filled the main room as Jeremy was chased around. "No, stop! You've all been fooled! Nook's the traitor here!" he yelled climbing up on stage "Look! This is a fake newspaper!"

The title was ripped of revealing the actual news from that day. Everyone gasped. Nook came up out of the basement! "HEY! He's stealing my newspaper! Why aren't you killing him!" Nook said

Everyone started hurling rotten fruit at Nook. "AUUGH! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! I'LL BAN YOU ALL, YES?!" The enraged animals paraded Nook's house and took back their money. Jeremy was trying to get everything back in order. He raced around the house calming everyone down.

"Ow!" Jeremy tripped and stumbled into a room that said "KEEEP OUT!" and he saw a huge stash of bells. "OH..." Jeremy was shocked.

_Were did this come from?! _Jeremy mind raced. Nook came storming in. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!" Nook screamed. "Lobo will be so mad-I mean where did this come from?!"

Jeremy didn't look convinced. "What do you mean Lobo will be so mad?!"

Nook started sweating. "He... uh... worked very hard to give it to me, yes?"

"There's over a million bells in here! Lobo couldn't have gotten that on his own!" Jeremy said, seeing right through Nook's lie.

Nook started fidgeting, "Well, uh, I can assure that he got it all legally, uh... yes?"

"Ugh, I can't stand this anymore! Nook, can't you see why we all hate you!"

"YOU HATE ME?!" Nook screamed with rage. "NOBODY HATES ME!"

"Why did you start the Nook Stinks Stinks club then if you don't even remember that I always hated you!"

"Is that what the club is called? I was thinking it was the 'Nook Fan Club'."

"You have been so caught up with making money and being famous that you forgot the whole purpose of the club?!" Jeremy was astounded how power hungry Nook was.

Nook was shivering like mad, then suddenly he brightened up "Oh yes, I remember, I installed a trap door, stay where you are now!"

Jeremy instantly sidestepped, realizing that he was standing on the trap door. It swung open. Jeremy ran over to Nook. "You're going in the trap door!"

Nook struggled. "NO! NO! I admit it! Lobo paid me a really large sum of money to upgrade my store, I swear it!"

Jeremy stopped. "Really?" he wasn't convinced. "Tell me the truth!"

"Ok... I figured out many of the animals were stealing back their money from me, so I got Lobo to steal it back for me!"

Jeremy looked confused. "And why is Lobo helping you? He was part of my club!"

Nook was stammering. "Well... I bribed him... he gets half of the money I receive every day... even the stuff he gives me..."

"Wait, so this is only _half_of what you two stole?!" Jeremy said, shocked.

"And part of it was the big fee he paid me of his own money!" Nook corrected.

Jeremy was outraged. "Nook! I thought you were greedy, but this is pushing it!"

"Um.. well.. uh..." Nook started to walk out. "Evacuate!" he screamed.

Jeremy dragged Nook back in and threw him in the trap door. "NOOOOOOOOOOOoo" Nook continued screaming even after he landed on the cushion. (The cushion was there so he wouldn't get sued by the people who fell down there.)

Jeremy fled the house as fast as he possibly could, but not without taking one thing.

_I like Nook's sign that says "Keeep out" with 3 e's. Originally it was a mistake, but I thought it was so funny that I decided to keep it. A lot of times I ended the chapters in cliffhangers like this one, to hook readers and excite them for the next chapter, but the problem with those is that they become pointless once the next chapter is written..._


	10. The Snowstorm

**Chapter 10**

**The Snowstorm**

Jeremy had just made it home. It was beginning to snow. "I never thought I could meet someone as power-hungry as Nook..." He muttered, pulling out his hand-held TV and inserting a tape.

He watched through what had happened earlier. Jeremy had swiped the security camera tape from the room with Nook's stash. It showed from the time he accidentally tripped through the door to the point where he threw Nook down the trap door.

Jeremy was really tired, he sat down on his hammock and decided to call it a day, but wind was howling outside, a snowstorm had brewed. "I don't think I'd be able to sleep with this wind going on, Jeremy got up after several attempts to fall asleep.

He went onto the Nook Stinks Club website on his laptop and posted up the video. "Nook is getting worse and worse, so we need to catch up with him and come up with our own plan!" He had written in the post.

Nook decided to get up, he had fallen asleep on the cushion but was woken up by the wind. "Oh my, it's snowing outside." Nook sat up. "That reminds me, Christmas is coming soon, maybe I could put up a sale!" It hadn't had felt so close to Christmas before because the weather had been warmer than usual.

Nook knocked down a bunch of boxes containing foam peanuts, behind which was a door. He opened the door, which lead to his basement. Heading straight upstairs to the stash of bells to make sure each and every one was safe. _Good,_ he thought.

"Maybe I should remove the security camera tape so I can keep this little incident all to myself." He said looking in the direction of the camera. "WHAT?!" He gasped, it was on the ground and the tape was missing. _Jeremy took it!_ Nook thought urgently.

"It's not like it really matters..." Nook muttered. He had practically lost his club now, so he had bigger things to worry about. He may have a ton of bells, but without a supporting group it would slip through his hands like grains of sand. That means his customer rate would be dropping! He needed to do something about it fast, before another store takes over his place.

Nook decided that he should try to sneak his way onto the Nook Stinks Club website, he made an account as "Tam Books" and looked at the recent news, however Jeremy was online at the time and he was banned immediately.

Rover was cuddled up in his home, he was lying on his bed, listening to the "soothing" sounds of the Gyroids as he wrote in his journal "snuwe is deap im cwold its blizing uutside bugs r dyin im feel hungnar."

Rover had bugs stored in his basement, but he was smart enough to know that he couldn't eat all of them. The wind was too much, he couldn't sleep. He decided to go onto the Nook Stinks Club website and post some things, and receive the recent news. "Hehehe Jeremy put Nook in the floor door," He laughed quietly to himself while watching the latest video.

He added a comment saying "jermie tats fuhny but u shuud put a laff trak and mabee I shoud do a comentary but wut do ur werds meen y nook hav big bags of kandy muny" he wrote

Jeremy read the comment and invited Rover to the Live Chat section of the site where he would explain everything to Rover.

"Hey Rover, I saw your comment, It seems you don't have a grasp on what Nook's doing these days." He typed.

Rover responded in his stupid grammar-less typing he always does. "jermie so nook hafs a buch uf kandy muny in his huus wuts urjint"

Jeremy had learned how to decode Rover's quirk, by saying all the words out loud and for weird words like "huus" (house) he would try to come up with the word that was closest to it. He typed his response, "Rover, Its not chocolate coins! It's REAL money! Don't you see that?! Nook is rich!"

"wel chuculots beter ten muny i wuuld prefar kandy muny nook is wierd" Rover responded innocently.

"Well, Rover, I do like having you in the club, but it's kind of annoying how you don't really know what going on." Jeremy was trying to be as stern as possible without offending Rover.

"i no wuts goin un we haate nook so weh try to stup him frum ganeing munys i fink."

"Precisely, but, do you know what Nook's been up to? I notice you haven't been checking the site or the notice board recently."

"im bored notis bored is borin"

"Oh come on Rover! We're friends, I guarantee that you will learn a TON of things if you check the site more often or look at the notice board every day."

"i cant chek it nowe"

"Well I'm not saying you have to check it out when it's storming outside!" Jeremy was a getting a little frustrated.

"jermie I haf to do sumthin reel kwik be bac in a momunt." Rover typed.

Nook was still trying to gain access to the site, and realized that anyone could join the Live Chat, either registered or unregistered.

Jeremy looked at the screen, he sat back for a moment then noticed a few messages in the chat section. It read, "Ted Nuuk has joined the chat room." The newcomer had typed a message too. "I uh, hate Nook, uh, yes?"

"Why did you even bother typing the uhs?" Jeremy responded, a bit suspicious.

"Well, uh, I don't use uh, computers a lot uh, and uh is an easy thing to uh, type, yes?" The mysterious person responded.

"I remember figuring out a while ago that Nook doesn't use computers a lot." Jeremy wrote, realizing that Nook was probably the other user.

He responded "Don't offend me." and then after that he corrected himself "Uh, I mean Nook, not me."

"OK, that's enough! From the first message you typed it was blatantly obvious you were Nook!" He said shortly before banning Nook from the chat.

Rover had come back. "nook is onliin now cun I talck to him I wunna nowe if wut you sayd is troo"

"Rover! You should believe me! Why should you wait for that egotistical idiot to confirm my word!" Rover was really annoying Jeremy.

"ohcay ohcay i beliv u I haat nook stil I jus thuut he wus cooler tan u wen I thout he wus famuz"

"How about after he ruined your birthday party?"

"he suks"

"Well, it's hopeless, I'm leaving now, see you later!" Jeremy went offline. He needed to blow a little steam, so he went in his basement and turned on his aerobics radio for exercising.

Nook was dumbfounded, "How did that jerk find me out! Just because I've very recently gotten a computer that he thinks I'm me! That jerk!"

Jeremy looked outside, nothing could be seen except white, because snow coated his window. The wind calmed down though, he sat down on his bed, readying himself for sleep. _Maybe I should keep all the major plans and recent news from being seen by Rover..._

The next day Lobo had found out what had happened between Nook and Jeremy and demanded his money back from Nook. "Give me the money back! I'm going to return it to the good animals that it used to belong to! You had me fooled, you confounded jerk hole!" He yelled at the cowering Nook.

_This is my favorite chapter, because it has funny writing and it also has my favorite Nook quote. It also is a spoof off something funny I did with my brother. We role played an Animal Crossing online chat room and everyone would hate Nook, actually, I think that's where the whole premise of the story came from._


	11. Out of Business

**Chapter 11**

**Out of Business**

Nook went on the train, all red eyed after Lobo figured out what had happened and banded from him with a lot of yelling and all of his stash money. He dried his eyes and sat where Rover the cat couldn't see him. He was so busy trying to hide from Rover that he hadn't realized he had sat next to a white cat, after looking at her he ran away to sit by Rover.

"Bad morning" Rover muttered.

"Look, yes? I'm sorry about how jerky I was, I need your help, Rover!" Nook sounded convincing, he was trying to fool Rover into giving him money. "I need to upgrade my store for the holidays, and the Nook Stinks club has almost gotten me out of business."

Rover though about for a moment. "So the Nook Stinks club is finally winning, huh?"

"Yes, I hate them so much, and you too-I mean just them." Nook was trying to get Rover liking him again.

"I'm sorry, I spent a lot of my money increasing the Everglade town fund for a new store."

Nook was shocked. "What! What about our town? You know, Emerald?! Why can't we get a better store there?! Or just focus on me..." He trailed off.

"Sorry, you blew it, you blew it BIG, you blew it bigger than an angrily hacked fur ball!" Rover was trying to get Nook to realize his store was doomed.

"I'm going to throw a huge holiday sale, do you think that will help?"

"Whatever, you might just wanna move into Everglade, houses there are cheaper than ever, now that you sold all yours!"

"HEY! Why you little!"

"Isn't it your stop? Byah bye... forever!"

Nook shot a nasty glance back at Rover as he left the train. "I'll show him, I'll show them all! I'm throwing the biggest holiday sale ever!"

Nook unloaded his pocketful of furniture leaves and set them all up in his store on the second floor, and drew up custom (and crappy) paper designs for the packs.

He put a sale notice up on the notice board in Acre B-3 and went back to his store.

Jeremy had gotten up from bed. He had slept in late because it took him a little while to get to sleep in the last chapter. He decided to pull a little trick on Nook.

Jeremy went over to Nookingtons and switched the 'We're Open!' Sign around so it said 'We're Closed!'. He snickered as he left the acre.

Jeremy went over to the club hideout to collect the bells from his gift shop. Abby was the store clerk for that day. "Oh hello Abby, I came to collect the bells."

"There's ten-thousand and forty-two bells, here you go!" Abby said handing him a relevantly heavy bag.

"Thanks," he responded.

The post office was holding a fund raiser because Nook's shop was obviously going to go out of business soon. He deposited 8000 of his bells. "There you go, pick a nice new store owner!" He said dropping it in the collection box.

"Thanks muchly!" Pelly responded.

_I think I've finally done it! I'm getting a better store! _Jeremy smiled as he left. _Come to think of it... I could have ended this faster If I just made my own store..._

He bumped into Rover who was "bugging" by the river. "Hey Jeremy! Did you know that if you freeze bugs, they stay good longer! I bet you can't do that with food, heehehe!" Rover laughed at his discovery.

Jeremy sighed. "Rover, what do you think refrigerators are for?"

"Eskimos!" Rover said confidently.

"Forget I even said anything..." Jeremy got back on track. He knew by now Nook noticed that he 'accidentally' kept his store closed and opened it again by flipping the sign.

Jeremy entered Nookingtons. "Greeting customer! Oh wait, it's you, what do _you _want?"

"Hi Nook! I just decided to inform you that it's all over, they will be knocking down your store tomorrow!"

"NO THEY'RE NOT! IF THEY HAVE TO KNOCK DOWN MY STORE, THEN THEY'LL HAVE TO KNOCK _ME _DOWN WITH IT, YES?!"Nook yelled at the top of his lungs.

Jeremy responded with a Smart-Alec reply as always. "Then I'll take the pleasure of knocking you down, right now!" Jeremy shoved Nook slightly.

"OK fiiiine..." Nook said annoyed.

"Your best bet is to leave now, before they knock it over, if they get enough money, they'll knock it over today! And I've saved up _plenty_ of bells recently."

Nook fell over and started hugging his foot. "NO! NO! I'll do anything! I'll lower my prices! I'll give you reasonable amounts of money for everything you sell! Just give me one more day!"

"Oh come on Nook! It's too late now, I payed a chunk off it off, they'll knock it down after closing times."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nook was literally crying.

Jeremy sighed, "I don't think I have the power to change the mayor's mind."

"THE MAYOR?! I WAS GOING TO BECOME MAYOR! YOU JERK! I HATE YOU ALL!"

He looked up to see Jeremy had already left.

Life would get much better when Nook's store would be knocked down, then everyone could _finally _get their Christmas shopping done as the new store would open the next day.

Jeremy was also having thoughts of moving closer to the city in a few months.

The day continued on for normal until the moment was finally there! Nook had closed early, and it was time for his store to get knocked down!

A crowd of the town's animals and the 3 humans gathered nearby as Copper the police dog drove the huge wreaking ball over.

BANG! SMASH! CRUMBLE!

Nookingtons was now nothing more than a pile of white rubble. Everyone cheered.

Jeremy went over to the notice board to announce the end of the Nook Stinks Club as well as the closing of the gift shop.

He went over to the mine to clean up all his items. He gathered up all the items, at the gift shop he had a big sale, and practically everything was sold. He gathered up the few items that were left and threw every last item of his that had 'Nook Stinks' on it into the sea.

Jeremy retired to his bed for the rest of the day.

The next day Nook found himself buying a house from the new Blue Star Items shop that was in Everglade town. They were the cheapest houses for miles, and he could no longer afford a mansion. He was no longer a store owner, just a regular resident in the town of Everglade.

_This is the final chapter in the story, I really didn't even have to include the epilogue, the only reason I made it was to gear up for the sequel to the story. Also, when I started the sequel, the exact text from the epilogue ended up being the first half of the prologue to the sequel. _


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jeremy packed his bags into the train. Static strolled over by the train station and noticed Jeremy. "You're moving?!" He asked.

"Yep. I feel like my work is done here, I want to move closer to the city. I'm moving to Emerald town!" Jeremy responded, never looking away from his packing.

"Isn't that where Nook used to live?" Static wondered.

"Yes, it was, but he lives here now, besides, I want to meet new animals and live a short bus ride from the city, it'll be exiting! Scoot has already moved there, so I'm joining him, I've made up my mind! There's no changing it!" Jeremy answered. "Oh, and can you bring Rover here? I'd like to say bye to him."

Static ran off saying "I'll bring the whole town here! Every one should get a chance to say their farewells to you!"

"That's awesome, I'll wait here for you!"

In a few moments, every one was chanting their goodbyes as the train headed off with a wonderful friend that everyone would miss.

Nook had also come to say goodbye to Jeremy. The bad blood between them had run to a minor friendship, Nook had changed, he was better now.

"You know what, I think I have enough money to build another store, I think I'll build my store in Emerald!"

Nook caught the train right before the last car had left and got on with Jeremy. With one traveler hoping for another chance to own a new store, and one mover, hoping for a good new life in Emerald town, where the city was.

The chants off goodbye could still be heard as the two train passengers waved to the residents of Everglade.

BYE JEREMY! GOODBYE AND GOOD LUCK! HAVE A GREAT NEW LIFE IN EMERALD!

Jeremy couldn't help shedding a tear as he sat down in the train seat, never to see his friends again.

_That's it, the end of the story! I really enjoyed writing this story and was kind of heartbroken to end it, but nothing lasts forever! I also started a sequel to Nook gets Nails called Red is Not a Pretty Color and it is about Crazy Redd and Jeremy's new life in Emerald town. Actually I think the story will end up having too similar of a plot to this one, so I'm thinking of discontinuing it and starting over fresh, with a completely new plot that has hardly anything to do with idiots owning stores and how they are brought down out of their power. I also wonder if I'm going to have a third entry in the series, but I haven't really thought of it yet. Heck, maybe I could even end up with five!_


End file.
